


Character Studies with songs

by Hermione_DaughterofAthena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Budapest by George Erza, Songfic prompts(?)/ Drabbles(?), The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_DaughterofAthena/pseuds/Hermione_DaughterofAthena
Summary: I am going to try my hand a ‘normal’ songfic… I say normal… Maybe I should just make these prompts for other people… or drabbles that other people are more than welcome to finish I guess. Also, there will probably not be any romantic relationships… They are cool and all, but I don’t really get it, and I won’t write something I genuinely don’t understand.Well, Budapest by George Erza is up first. These aren't really stories exactly, and if anyone wants to use these as a prompt, by all means, otherwise this is just a way for me to share some character study type things that are directly connected with music. I recommend listening to the song because the lyrics are only about half the inspiration for character studies, and if I use a specific version of a song, I will mention that. Lyrics are provided if you aren't familiar with the song.





	1. Budapest, Which Budapest?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading fanfictions for a few years now, I truly must admit I have a bit of a love-hate relationship with songfics. I understand how they come about, but the music I listen to is very niche, and with sensory issues, I am hesitant to listen to new music unless I know what to expect from the sound, not just the words. Additionally, the fact that most songfics only include lyrics kinda bothers me… not anything against the authors, just something about how music speaks to us halfway through lyrics, and halfway through the sound, tempo, melodies, harmonies and the interactions thereof, which is frequently lost in written word.  
> That said, the music I listen to nearly constantly via Pandora (Imagine Dragons, Rachel Platten, Sara Bareilles, the Fray, the Script, Phillip Phillips, Howard Shore, and John Williams (NO JUDGING)) either reminds me of characters I am familiar, or speaks to something inside me, and develops OC for original works that have not, and probably will not ever be written. Those are my brain children, and words will never do them justice, the problems with thinking in terms of ideas, and feelings, and things that aren’t actually words. That said, I may eventually make a list of songs to be listened to in a specific order and explain/provide a perspective for that song… huh, telling a story just using songs… might do that eventually. But in the meantime… I am going to try my hand a ‘normal’ songfic… I say normal… Maybe I get just make these prompts for other people… or drabbles that other people are more than welcome to finish I guess. Also, there will probably not be any romantic relationships… They are cool and all, but I don’t really get it, and I won’t write something I genuinely don’t understand. For anyone (else) with sensory issues, Budapest has a steady beat, not too overpowering, it is pop music, and Wikipedia says "Chris Willman of Billboard called it an "acoustically inclined, eminently hummable single".[7]" So...just in case you think you might want to listen to it... I guess.

Budapest: George Erza  
My house in Budapest  
My, my hidden treasure chest  
Golden grand piano  
My beautiful Castillo  
You  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all  
My acres of a land  
That I've achieved  
It may be hard for you to  
Stop and believe  
But for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all  
Oh, for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all  
And give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
My many artifacts  
The list goes on  
If you just say the words  
I'll, I'll up and run  
Oh, to you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all  
Oh, for you  
Ooh, oh  
Ooh, I'd leave it all  
And give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
My friends and family  
They don't understand  
They fear they'll lose so much  
If you take my hand  
But, for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd lose it all  
Oh, for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd lose it all  
And give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
Give me one good reason  
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away  
My house in Budapest  
My, my hidden treasure chest  
Golden grand piano  
My beautiful Castillo  
You  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all  
Oh, for you  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all

Ok, so when I first heard this song, my first thought was “What happened in Budapest?” My second thought was, Clint can be obnoxious in the comics, and so can Kate Bishop…. And I feel like Kate, who keeps up with music more than Clint, would find this song, give Clint crap over whatever happened in Budapest, which Clint would kind of find funny, and share with Nat. I feel like Nat would find parts of it a little too relatable from leaving the Red Room, and would hate this song, but Clint, being Clint, would realize that it isn’t a bad thing… so I feel like when Nat and Clint remember Budapest very differently, it’s because Clint is referring to the song, and Nat is referring to something completely unrelated that happened in Budapest. Also, Natasha and Clint are ‘just’ friends. Personally, I don’t think there is any such thing as ‘just’ being friends, and that it is more than possible to love friends, without needing that relationship to be romantic or sexual, and I feel like Natasha would need to learn that trusting and loving friends is a (good) thing considering the whole “Love is for children” thing that she grew up with, and Clint didn’t have a good family growing up, so he knows that sometimes you just have to make your own family….


	2. Saying Goodbye: The Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers watching the Hobbit movies, and the music.... The music speaks for itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd, which is simultaneously a very depressing and uplifting song, very similar in style to what you can imagine/ expect from LOTR and related movies, except, you know, words, actual words. The melody is fairly gentle, and I primarily just hear vocal and strings. This is why I expect Steve Rogers would like/ connect with this song. If you know the song Pippin sang for Denethor in LOTR, it is the same person singing.

The Last Goodbye: Billy Boyd, Battle of the Five Armies (credit scene)  
I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
I bid you all a very fond farewell

This song makes me think of Steve. In CAWS he has a book with books, movies, and so on and so forth that he needs to read or watch. The Hobbit was published in 1937, so he might have actually had a chance to read the book when he was still a sickly young man, and I imagine he would have connected with Bilbo Baggins on some level. Additionally, the LOTR trilogy wasn’t published until the ‘50s, and the movies were a huge deal when they came out at the turn of the century. And Tony, being the geek that he is, would definitely reference the series. And since the Hobbit trilogy of movies came out around the same time he woke up, it would be one thing he that connects his time with modern day, and the story relates, still…. And at the end of Battle of the Five Armies, during the credit scene, Billy Boyd (Pippin in LOTR) sings an absolutely beautiful song, of sorrow, and loss, of mourning, of moving forwards, and going home, even when, especially when the way home is no longer the same as it was when he left. Steve Rogers crashed a plane in the middle of a war and woke up in another century, with the war he fought long since finished. He is at a point in his life, where he needs to say his last goodbye to the people he lost in the war, while still keeping the memory of them alive. He has the chance at finding a place to call home in a new century, and I feel like this song is describing the point he is at in his life between Avengers and CAWS. And I know, that at least in my own life, finding a song that I connect with, especially when I am experiencing a conflicting mix of emotions, finding a song that captures that can help me to reflect, it gives me a reference point, and I feel like this song could be that for Steve Rogers, the man who is lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to the character studies if people want me too.... this is just the basics/ outline.


End file.
